To Love A Child Who Isn't Yours
by Urban Phantom
Summary: Sirius Black, who a feared king to everyone but his lover Remus Lupin, sends his army on an attack. Sir Lucius Malfoy comes back with a child for him and his lover. AU, Slash, MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sirius is a feared king, Remus is his werewolf lover, and Harry is their adopted Elven child. What else is there to say?

Warnings: THIS IS SLASH, DON'T LIKE THAN LEAVE! Now that we're done with this, slight mention of abuse, MPreg, and definitely AU

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own, anything and everything that is Harry Potter. That's That.

Chapter 1

A man with black hair and pale blue eyes waited outside with another man that had tawny hair and amber eyes. The man with dark man wore fancy robes, signaling he was royalty, while he had a look of anxiousness on his face.  
"Sirius, don't worry, I'm sure everything went fine." the man with golden hair said to the man with black hair.

Sirius Black, King of the Black Kingdom. Everyone but his lover feared him. He was 23 years old and already won wars against other kingdoms.  
"I'm not worried, Remus, my love." Came Sirius's truthful reply.

Remus Lupin was a 23 year old werewolf and King Sirius Black's lover.  
"Of course not." Remus sighed.

A few minutes later, Sir Lucius Malfoy arrived on his stallion, with a bundle in his arms.

"How did the attack go?" Sirius asked, going over to the knight.

"Milord, The attack was successful. Unfortunately we had 7 casualties." Sir Malfoy replied.

"Lucius, what is it you have with you?" Remus asked the knight.

"Ah yes. You see, when we were coming back to the castle Severus spotted something abandoned in the Dark Forest." Lucius began.

"Get on with it." Sirius wasn't fond of Severus Snape so he wanted Lucius to hurry up.

"And I recalled you saying something about having trouble concieving a child, Milord." Lucius said, handing the bundle, carefully, to Sirius.

Remus walked over to his lover as Sirius pulled some of the material away to reveal a black haired toddler with pointed ears and a lightning bolt scar.

"An Elven child, Lucius?" Sirius stated as Remus took him from his arms.

"Indeed. A powerful one too, Milord. I went to Albus Dumbledore before coming here and he told me he would be very powerful, once his powers were unlocked." Lucius replied.

"But his family...?" Remus's voice broke off. So very much did he want a child, but to take a child from it's family is unthinkable!

"Albus believes if he was abandoned in the Dark Forest that they are either dead or do not want him." Lucius sighed grimly.

"Very well Lucius. You're dismissed. Give Narcissa our love." Sirius sighed as well before Lucius left.

"Siri? Are we going to...?" Remus glanced at the child sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Sirius watched the boy yawn in his sleep and cuddle against Remus's chest. He knew how much Remus wanted a child, and he really deserved to have one. He made his decision then and there.  
"Yes Remmie. We're keeping him." Sirius smiled. "Now, lets bring him inside and take him to Poppy." he told his lover before leading the way inside.

"How is he?" Remus asked Poppy Pomfrey the Medi-Witch, worriedly.

"he's a bit sick. I'd say he was left in the forest for days before he was found. Also he's undernourished and has a few bruises on his back. I say, this child's been through Hell." Poppy told Remus and Sirius, not liking the look on the king's face.

"For his sake, I hope his parents are really dead." Sirius growled out.

"Milord, becareful how you feel around him. Keep in mind, he will be able to sense your emotions and he will believe any negative feelings will be directed or caused by him." Poppy rold them. She smiled. "I will however be able to tell you his name though." she told them.

"what is it?" Remus asked, running the back of his hand up and down their baby boy's face in a comforting gesture.

"Harry James Potter." Poppy told him.

"How old is he?" Remus asked. "Almost two years old. His birthday was July 31st." Poppy replied.

The feared king looked at his lover, who was talking to Poppy about Harry. Then he looked at Harry.

'I'll protect you forever, my baby.'


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't own this 

Chapter 2

"He hasn't woke up yety." Sirius sighed when his love said this.

"Poppy said it'll be a while before he wakes." Sirius told him, reassuringly.

"I want him to wake up... I hope he's not scared of us." Remus whispered.

It was then they heard a soft whimper from the other room. They rushed to the other room and Sirius picked him up since he got to him first. Harry was shaking like crazy and trying to get out of Sirius's grasp. Panicked, Sirius handed Harry to Remus.

Remus cuddled Harry in his arms and began shushing him. Harry stared at them confused and eyes wide with fear.

"Hello Harry." Sirius whispered when Harry looked at him. Harry then reached out a hand towards Sirius and grabbed his hand.

"Hi." Harry said hesitantly.

"Hi Harry." Remus smiled, making Harry look up at the person who held him.

"I Harry." Harry told Remus.

Remus watched amused when Sirius responded to Harry's statement.

"Are you, Harry?" Sirius smiled at the toddler, who smiled.

"Good." Remus smiled, holding him closer to him.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked, letting go of Harry's hand.

Harry yawned and rest his head against Remus's chest.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" Remus whispered to the baby.

Harry shook his head, determind to stay awake.

"It's okay Harry." Sirius murmered, wrapping his arms around Remus, who held Harry.

"Go to sleep, Baby." Remus sighed.

Harry yawned, allowing sleep to over come him.

"Poor sick baby." Sirius said, allowing Remus to lay Harry down.

"He'll be better soon though, Poppy says." Remus told him.

Sirius nodded in agreement.  
'Soon.'

PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter had a lovely little fight with me. It's fluffy sorry. Just appreciate it! please? Don't forget to Review! please! I'm sorry it's also short though. I've been soooooooo busy with school. Forgive me!  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, but it may own me. 

Chapter 3:

"Harry... Harry..." Sirius called the baby, voice holding a teasing tone.

Harry looked at him and watched him.

"Milord, you decided to keep the child?" Lucius asked him.

"Yes Lucius. We have." Remus replied.

"Do you know his full name?" Lucius asked.

"Harry James Potter." Sirius recited.

" 'Ames! 'Ames 'Otter!" Harry let out a squeal.

"Harry, who's James Potter?" Remus asked, picking up the little baby boy.

"Da! 'Ames 'Otter, Da!" Harry told Remus.

"Harry." Sirius called to the baby.

Harry shook his head and yawned, resting against Remus.

"Go to sleep little one." Remus said softly. He then yawned. "I'm going to lay down with Harry, alright, love?" he asked.

"Go. I'll check on you two later." And Remus, carrying Harry, left. Sirius turned to Lucius. "Find information on James Potter."

"Right away, Milord." Lucius said before leaving.

Sirius went into the bedroom and saw Harry was fast asleep, sniffling in his sleep as he was stick quite sick, and Remus was drifting off. Sirius smiled and took his robes and shoes off. He then layed, spooned, against Remus.  
"It'll be alright if I lay down... Just for a little while"  
And he dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer(sp?): five, four, three, two... What? Oh, I don't own it. Believe me! 

Sorry this is soooo late out. I had a huge fight with this chapter. Though I am proud to say this is the longest chapter yet!... I think.

Chapter 4

"Siri, wake up! I can't find Harry!" came Remus's scared voice.

"What do you mean? He was on the bed, when I came in here, fast asleep! Plus, Poppy says he can't even walk yet!" Sirius said, waking up quickly. He got out of bed and helped Remus look for Harry, when in the hall way, he heard a familiar laugh.

"You're an amusing thing, aren't you?" came the voice.

Remus and Sirius followed the voice to see Regulus, Sirius's younger brother, and Andromeda, both Regulus's and Sirius's cousin.

Regulus was kneeling down and infront of him was Harry.

"Our son, your nephew, is not a thing." Sirius stated.

Regulus and Andromeda turned to look at him.

"Sirius, did you two finally take my advice and adopt?" Andromeda asked him.

"Yes. This is Harry." Sirius smiled as he scooped the baby up into his arms.

"He's elvin, isn't he? You can tell by his ears and eyes." Andromeda stated.

"He is." Remus nodded.

"He's so adorable." Andromeda smiled at the baby.

"How old is the tyke?" Regulus asked.

"He'll be two in July." Sirius told him.

"Hi little one! I'm your aunt Andromeda." She cooed to Harry.

"Andy-roma." Harry tried to repeat her.

"Aww!" Andromeda gushed.

"Andy, why don't we go talk? Give me Harry, luv." Remus said, holding his arms out for Harry, then he went with Andromeda to their bedroom with Harry in his arms.

"Something is wrong, dear brother?" Regulus asked.

"You know how a few days ago I sent my soldiers to attack another kingdom, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, but-" Sirius stopped Regulus.

"While returning from the attack, Severus Snape found Harry in the Dark Forest. We had taken Harry to see Poppy. She says Harry had been abused. He's still sick from being in the forest for so long." Sirius told him.

(MEANWHILE)

"Come on Baby, take your medicine." Remus sighed, holding the spoon of potion to Harry's mouth.

"No! No Remmie! No!" Harry shrieked.

Remus paused after hearing that.

"Andy, take this please." Remus handed her the spoon. He tried to pick Harry up but he kept on struggling and crying. "Shh... Shh Baby, it's okay." Remus whispered to the infant.

HArry looked at him, tears still running down his cheeks and his breath coming in shuddering gasps.

"My poor baby." Remus whispered, finally picking up Harry. Harry cuddled into his arms and cried some more.

Finally Harry looked up at him, fear in his bloodshot eyes.  
"Remmie, Harry sowwie." Harry whimpered. Andromeda then left the room.

"My Harry, it's okay. Take this for me babe?" he whispered, holding the spoon to his lips once again. This time, Harry drank what was in the spoon.

"Tired Remmie... Where Siri?" Harry asked him.

"Talking to your uncle Regulus." he replied.

"Reg-les." Harry repeated, his voice a bit slurred.

"Go to sleep my petite lune." he whispered, laying him down on the bed, covering him with the blanket.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer-What's that? JKR died and left the HP characters to me? Is that it? No... I'm a hopeless girl?... why I oughta! 

Chapter 5

"I'm worried." Remus told Sirius.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"I was giving him medicine and he was screaming and crying for me not to." Remus replied. "He wouldn't even left me pick him up. He was... scared." he told him.

"We don't know how he was treated before we got him. We have to be careful." Sirius sighed.

"When he was done crying, he said he was sorry. I feel so hurt knowing he's been through so much." Remus said, tears in his eyes.

"I know Remmie." Sirius whispered.

"I think I'll take him to the garden tomorrow morning. I think he'd like that... Don't you?" Remus asked him, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"That sounds good. Unfortunately, I won't be able to join you. I have a meeting with Albus." Sirius told him. "I need his wise advice."

"Who said you're invited?" Remus smiled at him.

"I feel insulted, luv." Sirius grinned.

Remus kissed him and pulled away when they both heard crying.

DUM DUM DUM!

SORRY! I'M SOOOO SORRY! I've been sooo sick lately. I guess you're sick of hearing my excuses... understandable. I'll be putting up chapter 6 later on. It's longer than chapter 4! sorry this is so short though.  
Ta my duckies,  
U.P.(I need a better abbreviation:()


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own it.

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I've been busy with concerts and with my graduation coming up.

Chapter 6

Remus carried Harry out to the beautiful, flowery garden.

"Look Harry, flowers." Remus pointed out to the sniffly baby.

"G'day Remus." Came the voice of Pomona Sprout, garden keeper of the kingdom.

"Hello Pomona." Remus greeted.

"Who's this cutie?" Pomona asked, smiling at Harry.

"This is Harry. Sirius and I adopted him." Remus told her.

"He's adorable." Pomona told him.

Harry looked around at all of the flowers when a white flower caught his eye.

"Wiwy." Harry said, reaching for it.

"What's that Harry?" Remus asked.

"Wiwy." Harry repeated, eyes filling with tears.

"I think he means Lily." Pomona smiled before going over and getting a lily. She came back and handed it to Harry.

Harry eagerly took it and carefully help it to his chest.

"Wiwy, wiwy, wiwy, wiwy!" Harry cheered happily, making Remus and Pomona laugh.

Remus bid Pomona a good day and brought Harry to the lake.

He sat down with the enthusiastic boy and placed him next to him on the ground.

"Harry." Remus called.

Harry stopped mumbling and looked up at Remus.

"Remmie?" Harry questioned

Remus smiled and pet his cub on the head.

"that's a pretty flower, isn't it?" Remus asked Harry.

"Ma Wiwy." Harry sniffled, smelling the flower.

"What about a lily?" Remus asked, believing he heard wrong.

"Wiwy mum." Harry told him.

"Lily Potter?" Remus questioned.

"Ma?" Harry asked, looking around for said woman.

"No Harry." Remus told his baby.

"Ma go?" Harry asked him.

"Yes Harry. Ma go." Remus murmered.

"Miss Ma…" Harry whispered.

"It's alright baby." Remus sighed.


End file.
